1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an insert type antenna module for a portable terminal and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to an insert type antenna module for a portable terminal and a method for manufacturing the same which make it possible to enhance the durability of an antenna module in such a way that an antenna radiation part is made of a conductive metal material in a plane form or in a curve form with at least two axes, and an insert is integrally formed on an outer surface of an antenna module, thus increasing the productivity of an antenna module.
2. Background Art
An antenna module, which is generally used for a portable terminal having a wireless communication function like a cellular phone, a PDA, a DMB and a navigation device, uses a road antenna, a helical antenna, and a retractable antenna.
The conventional antenna module is installed at an outer side of a terminal, which leads to a huge volume problem. In order to improve the problem, an antenna built-in in a terminal like a chip antenna, a ceramic antenna, MP12 (Metal plate antenna), an inverted-F antenna and an inverted-L antenna is developed and at present used.
The antenna module built-in in the terminal needs a separate space in the interior of the terminal for installing the antenna module or is directly attached to a terminal housing.
The conventional built-in type antenna module is needed to decrease its weight and volume, while increasing a signal reception performance which is a key function of the antenna, based on the recent trends that most of electronic devices become light and compact-sized.
Korean patent number 2007-0044140 discloses an antenna in which an antenna radiation part formed of a PCB in part or an antenna radiation part formed of an antenna circuit on a film is integrated in a housing module. The above patent, however, has a lot of problems: a PCB pattern is transformed, housing has a limit in making it smaller and thinner, a curve with at least two axes is impossible to form, which leads to a low signal reception and a high defects in products, a manufacture process is complicated, and its manufacture costs high.
Korean patent number 2006-0042663 discloses an antenna in which a radiation part is formed of a sheet metal and is attached to an inner side of a terminal; however an antenna radiation part is exposed and fixedly adhered. In this case, a separate installation space and an engaging member are needed for an antenna radiation member and have a lot of problems: an antenna radiation part is exposed, a pattern might be transformed, a curve with at least two axes is not easy to form, which leads to a low signal reception and a higher defect.